youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
AnimalTales: Streaky and the Rumor Changeling (CourageandFriends Style)
Courageandriends' movie-spoof of "VeggieTales: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" A Lesson in the Power of Words Cast: * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Alfred * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Rumor Weed * Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Mother Weed * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Dad Asparagus * Young Kovu (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) as Percy Pea * Young Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) as Li'l Pea * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter as The Policemen * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer * Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Dad Carrot * Balto (Balto) as Dad Pea * Nigel (Rio) as Scallion #3 as the Milk Money Bandit Credits Roll Directed by PHIL VISCHER Produced by JON GADSBY Production Coordinator JENNIFER COMBS Production Assistant HOLLY VICKERY Written by PHIL VISCHER Story by DOUG PETERSON Story Supervisor LUIS CONTRERAS Storyboarding by LUIS CONTRERAS EVERETT DOWNING Concept Art AARON HARTLINE DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ JOSEPH SAPULICH Matte Paintings EVERETT DOWNING DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ JOSEPH SAPULICH Character Voices Kristen Bell Susanne Blasklee Clancy Brown Jeffrey Garcia Bill Hader Tom Hanks Carolyn Lawrence Doug Lawrence Clorise Lechman Darren Norris Thurop van Orman Rob Paulsen John C Reilley Tara Strong Wally Wingert Kid Extras JUSTIN EDDY STEVEN EDDY GRETCHEN HEINECKE ARIEL MOCK HAILEY MOCK SHELBY VISCHER Edited by JOHN WAHBA Sound Effects Editor JOHN WAHBA Modeling Supervisor DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ Modeling Artists AARON HARTLINE DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ JEREMY VICKERY Additional Modeling JOSEPH SAPULICH Texturing Supervisor DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ Texturing Artists AARON HARTLINE DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ JEREMY VICKERY Layout Supervisor STEVE LEEPER Layout Artists STEVE LEEPER CHARLES RAMSEY RYAN WILLIAMS Animation Supervisors RON SMITH MARC VULCANO Character Animators ANDY ARNETT THOMAS DANEN ROBERT ELLIS JOE MCFADDEN BRIAN MOLL RON SMITH NATHAN TUNGSETH MARC VULCANO Additional Animation AARON HARTLINE MIKE LAUBACH CHARLES RAMSEY JEREMY VICKERY RYAN WILLIAMS Lighting Supervisor DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN Lighting Artists NICOLE ALLEN RICHARD GOUGE ADAM HOLMES DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN Effects Supervisor DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN Effects Artists NICOLE ALLEN RICHARD GOUGE ADAM HOLMES DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN Engineering Artists MIKE LAUBACH RON SMITH JEREMY VICKERY Director of Technical Development HENRY VERA Render Management KEN GREENE SCOTT NELSON Additional Render Management JENNIFER COMBS Software Development KEN GREENE SCOTT NELSON Digital Assets Supervisor PATTY O’KELLEY Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE PHIL VISCHER Audio Engineering ADAM FRICK Additional Engineering DOUG ACKMAN CONRAD STRAUSS Conducted by KURT HEINECKE String Section MICHAEL DUGGAN PETER LABELLA Instruments KURT HEINECKE BRIAN RIP BRAD SCHLUETER Content Consultant SCOTTIE MAY Ed.D. Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production MARK BUCZEK Executive Producer PHIL VISCHER Category:CourageandFriends Category:CourageandFriends' AnimalTales Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel